realmofzethisfandomcom-20200214-history
Rukia Fujakaze
Rukia Fujakaze is an unseated Shinigami in the 13th division under Captain Jushiro Ukitake Rukia is the wife of Kabuto Fujakaze and the mother of Crowley, Viper, Luna, Kenji, and Calcifer. Appearance Short and petite, Rukia has pale skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair, with one strand of hair always hanging between her eyes. Byakuya has said to Rukia that she strongly resembles Hisana Kuchiki. As a Shinigami of the Gotie 13, Rukia wears a standard Shihakushō. 'Personality' Initially born into a lower class, Rukia retains her modesty even as an adopted member of the nobility. She is graceful and "clean", yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. However, her cool and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles even from her friends. According to Kabuto, Rukia never opens up her heart and has difficulty making friends. Rukia is clueless about the ways of the modern Human world. She is an accomplished actress, being able to act her way through a number of tough situations, such as getting out of trouble with school teachers or convincing the Kabuto to let her have more money for shopping. ''Sword Sode No Shirayuki( ''Sleeved White Snow): In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt. *Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Dance" ( mae). Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakuto in the Soul Society.The transformation comes along with a rush of cold air in all directions. :Shikai Special Ability: Sode no Shirayuki has control over ice, much like Toshiro Hitsugaya's Hyorimaru, but uses it in a different manner. Like Kabuto Fujakaze's Keiko and Kisuke's Benihime, Sode no Shirayuki possesses more than one ability in Shikai.Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are labeled as "dances" by Rukia. http://images.wikia.com/bleach/en/images/5/5a/Somenomai.gifSome no mai, Tsukishiro*'Some no mai, Tsukishi (' First Dance, White Moon): Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, a large ice circle forms around her intended target which freezes everything that touches it. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim then shatters along with the ice. http://images.wikia.com/bleach/en/images/0/0b/Tsugi_no_mai%2C_Hakuren.gifTsugi no mai, Hakuren*'Tsugi no mai, Hakuren' ( Next Dance, White Ripple): Rukia calls out the name of the dance and punctures the ground once creating a large ice circle similar to the first dance, then she punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. She takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground. They build up and then fire toward the target in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade, in turn encasing the target in a block of ice. San no mai, Shirafun:*'San no mai, Shirafune' (Third Dance, White Sword): Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to reforge her Zanpakutō with ice particles if it is broken, piercing through objects in its path. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects, including the battlefield. :*'Juhaku' ( White Tree): Rukia stabs the ground which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice then freezes the target from the base up in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice. *'Bankai': Not Yet revealed. thumb|292px|left ''Future'' At the end of the current events arc and at the start of the First Arc Rukia has changed her name to the "Black Motth" This is a symbol to how she and the eight has fallen. The black is there because she once the white blade of Zethis. The moth represents the position she once held as a soul reaper, the shinigami are represented by a black butterfly, and the moth being the butterflies ugly sister. During the last battle between the Bane, Rukia was given Gaara's and Mayu's spirit energy so that she could save them from the Banes grasp. Although Rukia was too late to save them, she gained an enormous amount of power. She fled into the mountains and took young girls with any amount of magic withing them and hid them from the Banes eyes. Ruia's appearance changed from the amount of power within her. Her hair grew long and her clothes always stayed white. And Sode No Shirayuki always stayed in its Shikai form. Rukia was also able to control ice and water with a swish of her hand and a gesture of her lips. It is said that she was able to master Bankai within the 18 years that she was forced to hide. Rukia was the one who found the four kids of the eight and lead them to the Circle of Inner truth. It is shown that while she had her power upgrade that she was able to overpower the Bane and Maleficent.